


Ya Filthy Animal

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Holiday Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Seth and Kate in various holiday settings and situations. (Crazy, fluffy, sweet, probably smutty shenanigans to follow!)





	1. Grinch and Cindy Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what better way to get into the holiday spirit then by writing sethkate holiday fics? I will be the first to admit that some of these will be cheesy and super out of this world, but it's all in good fun, and I hope you'll enjoy it anyways! I try to maintain character development, but sometimes these situations call for some liberties. 
> 
> I also don't have a beta, and any grammatical error is mine. I typically write late so yeah, there will definitely be errors.

“This is such a bad idea.” Kate says pulling at the hem of her pink dress with one hand, and clutching a box of store bought cookies with the other. Seth stands to her right adjusting his tie, and Richie is on her left with his hand tucked in his pocket.

“We can handle this princess.” Seth says waving his hands in front of him exaggeratedly like that sentiment is the most obvious thing in the world, and Kate is already rolling her eyes at him because this was his grand idea in the first place. 

“She has a point Seth.” Richie chimes in, and Seth groans loud because sometimes having a third partner means ganging up on the remaining one. 

“We’ve already gone through this a hundred times.” Seth replies, irritation in his voice as he puffs out a cloud of cold air. It also doesn’t help his frustration that it’s one of the coldest nights in Texas, and he hates cold weather. 

(Seth’s big plan: They were going to crash a bank Christmas party, and while everyone got wasted on Christmas punch, they were going to sneak into the offices. Richie was going to hack into the computers for codes and information on their next big score, while Seth and Kate would stay at the party being the lookout.) 

After Seth going through it once more, they finally walked in the building. Kate let out a quiet gasp at the perfectly decorated ballroom, it was a little fancier than expected, with twinkle lights hung everywhere, and an enormous Christmas tree set up in the corner that almost reached the high ceilings. Kate also felt like she was under-dressed in the presence of all the men and women there, even in her favorite little cocktail dress. She should be almost used to it, constantly in the presence of Seth and Richie, but she's realizing she's not. 

“You look beautiful.” Seth whispers in her ear, and she looks up at him smiling. He must’ve sensed her concern, and he holds his hand out to her so she’ll take it. She relaxes as they walk amongst the crowd of people dancing around to Jingle Bell Rock with Seth’s hand in hers. 

“Well he looks like he’s having fun.” Richie points to a half naked man dressed as Santa Claus dancing on a tabletop with a bottle of champagne. 

“A little too much fun.” Seth replies under his breath, leading them over to the buffet table so they can regroup. 

“Punch?” Richie says grabbing a solo cup and pouring himself a glass. Seth jerks the cup away before Richie can get a sip. Richie yelps, and runs his hands over the front of his suit jacket. “You almost got that on me, you asshole.” 

“This is a job,” Seth says setting the cup back on the table. “No playing around right now.” 

“You’ve always been such a Grinch.” Richie replies crossing his arms in front of him, and Kate begins to giggle at the nonsense of it all. 

“I can actually see that.” Kate quips, staring up at Seth. He furrows his brows at her, and she sticks her tongue out at him in retribution. 

“I hate you both.” Seth groans, lifting the cup back from the table, and pressing it to his mouth to drink the fruity contents of it. “Everyone already seems pretty drunk, and I can see why, this shit is pure vodka.” 

“So we speed up the plan?” Kate asks with hope filling her bright green eyes at the prospect. “I can get back to the hotel in time to watch Rudolph.” 

“Sometimes I forget you are still just a baby.” Richie says pressing a kiss to her forehead, and Kate smiles at him widely. She never takes offense to Richie, and how could she when he looks at her as adoringly as he does. 

“She’s right.” Seth looks around making sure no one is around to hear the conversation. “Richie, you know where to go. We will be circling the room making sure no one goes down that hallway,” Seth points to the hall behind them, and then returns his focus to his brother. “Make it quick.”

“In and out.” Richie reiterates before giving Kate a pointed look, and nodding at Seth. He disappears quickly, and Seth looks around the room making sure no one noticed. 

“Alright Cindy Lou,” Seth says with his mouth widening like the Grinch does when his sinister plan begins to come into action. “Should we dance?”

“But you don’t dance.” Kate replies skeptically. She’s known him long enough to know that he’s only danced once in front of her, and it was because Richie had won a stupid bet against him in poker. (It didn’t really count anyways because he only did the robot...badly.)

“No I don’t but we need to blend in,” Seth says pouring another glass of punch, and drinking it all in one big gulp. “Damn this stuff is good.” 

He grabs her hand after that, and pulls her to the middle of the dance floor. Christmas song after overplayed Christmas song comes on, and Kate has never seen anything as silly as Seth Gecko dancing to Feliz Navidad. 

“You look really ridiculous.” Kate says covering her face with her hands, trying to maintain her laughter and the uncontrollable blushing that’s surfacing on her cheeks because she never thought she’d find this so damn charming. 

“Yeah?” Seth replies wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. Her breath catches in her throat at him being this close. “Help me look less ridiculous then.” 

“Aren’t we supposed to be looking out?” Kate whispers in his ear, and she doesn’t want to admit she’s enjoying the sudden closeness. They’ve danced around each other figuratively for weeks, but literally, she’s learned, is so much better. He twirls her around and around, and she likes that with each turn to look at him he’s smiling at her with her pink dress twirling right along with her. The last few days he has been pleasant, not scoffing at her Christmas spirit. She thinks the holiday season has put him in a particularly good mood, and he just doesn’t want to admit to that. She also likes to think she may have had something to do with it too, at least that's what she hopes. 

“I am.” Seth replies teasingly, looking quickly from left to right, and then turning his attention back to her. “I haven’t seen anything, have you?” 

“We are really bad at this together, you know?” Kate says running her hands down his shoulders and over his biceps. 

He didn’t have time to respond before a drunk off her ass bank employee dancing a couple feet away from them drew attention to the little tiny branch of holly above them that they accidentally migrated to. 

“Mistletoe!” The woman yells over the music, and everyone around them cheers loudly with unnecessary enthusiasm considering they don’t know Seth or Kate. 

Seth looks up at the mistletoe first, his mouth forming a perfect circle because this definitely wasn’t in the itinerary for the evening. Kate looks up after, realizing she’s never actually kissed a boy under the mistletoe before, and the thought of her and Seth’s first kiss being in a crowd of strangers because of some silly tradition makes her shiver nervously. 

“Merry Christmas Kate.” Seth says in a hushed tone so that only she can hear him. He keeps his arms tight around her waist, and leans so close their breath begins to intermingle with each other. His mouth is warm when he crashes into her a second later, and it tastes of lemons, pomegranates, and vodka, things that she’ll never be able to taste again without tasting him there too. 

She’s imagined this moment a hundred times in her head, imagined when he’d finally lean over and give her a kiss, but this wasn’t one of those well thought out scenarios. Kate knows they should probably pull away, but something about his hands around her making fists because he knows he can’t hold her the way he wants to, and her hands pulling at the wild tufts of his black hair makes them not want to break the moment. It also helps that his tongue is the most skilled one that’s ever been in her mouth before. 

“Playtime now?” Richie deadpans, and he clears his throat until they’ve jumped apart from each other. They both look at him with swollen lips and bleary eyes, but they don’t have an ounce of shame in their demeanor.

“That was fast, huh?” Kate admits, twisting her dress back into place. 

“Did you get all the information we need?” Seth asks wiping the remnants of her pink lipstick off his lips, and changing the subject quickly. Based on Richie’s curious expression, the subject is far from over and they’ll be discussing it in greater detail later. 

“No worries, brother, I got it.” Richie says patting his suit jacket, letting Seth know the papers were tucked away inside one of the pockets. “Shall we go?” 

“Alright then.” Seth grabs Kate’s hand again, and Richie reaches for her other one. "Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

\+ 

“What now?” Kate asks ten minutes later while she sits in the backseat of their car looking out of the window at all of the Christmas lights bringing the small city to life. She’s biting her bottom lip as she turns to look into the rearview mirror at Seth. He’s already fixated on what she’s doing, and she feels impatient for later with his big, brown eyes undressing her. 

“Let’s go back,” Seth says as he brings the car to a stoplight, and turns to look at her with a suggestive smile on his face. “Let’s go see if they let Rudolph join in any of those reindeer games. I’ve never seen it Cindy Lou, so don’t spoil it.”


	2. how lovely are your branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth doesn't concede....that’s why when Kate wandered into his life, all 5’3, doe-eyed, and a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet, he never expected she’d be able to break that little quality of his into a million tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this all in one sitting, so forgive any grammatical errors. I wanted to get this up so I could keep the holiday fics flowing! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seth doesn’t concede. He prides himself on it, puts it down on his list of strengths when people ask. He’s like a goddamn politician that way. 

 

That’s why when Kate wandered into his life, all 5’3, doe-eyed, and a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet, he never expected she’d be able to break that little quality of his into a million tiny pieces. 

 

He knows it didn’t start off that way, back when they were traveling together those three months; he never compromised a fucking thing. He’d pick where they ate, what they ate, what they watched before they both fell asleep in their respective beds, and it worked for a while.

 

It worked until it didn’t. 

 

(Seth doesn’t know when it changed.)

 

(That’s a lie, actually.)

 

It happened around the moment he fell completely, and totally in fucking love with Kate Fuller. God, does he hate himself for it sometimes. He’s talked himself out of life or death situations, been able to make almost every single girl in his line of sight swoon, but he can’t say no to Kate Fuller wanting a real goddamn Christmas tree.

 

“I want a real tree, Seth.” Kate asks with her hands propped up on her hips. She’s trying to hard to appear stern in this situation, but he honestly just finds it _really_ fucking cute. She’s wearing one of those ridiculous, oversized Christmas sweaters, black leggings with a tiny hole in the knee, and a pair of his thick black socks. 

 

“It’s a fucking mess, sweetheart.” He is lounged in their bed half watching Home Alone, and half pretending this isn’t an argument even though he can tell it’s going to be. He hasn’t heard much else the past few days. He’s learned she’s a stickler for tradition. “I don’t even know if we are allowed to bring one in here, it’s a fire hazard.” 

 

“Oh, of course, Seth Gecko doesn’t like to break the rules.” Kate deadpans. “I forgot you had such a strong moral code for Christmas trees.” He knows her sarcasm so well now, knows when it’s rearing its adorable, little head. 

 

“I don’t like the pine tree needles.” Seth mumbles, watching her face grow amused, her lips forming a tight-lipped line at the complaint. 

 

“You are joking right?” 

 

“No.” He’s pulling at his hair; the thick, black tufts that stick out, and up every sort of direction. Normally he’d have already cut all off, but something about the way she runs her hair through it absentmindedly when they lay in bed together at night or how she pulls harshly at it when he’s going down on her in the middle of the day makes him keep it longer.

 

“No?” Kate repeats, standing in front of the television now so she blocks out the movie obviously waiting for a good explanation. (Goddamnit does she have to be this cute?)

 

“They stick to my feet when I walk by. It’s so fucking aggravating.” Seth is painfully aware of how ancient he sounds, like a cranky old man who doesn’t know what the word ‘fun’ means. 

 

“They smell nice.” Kate argues back. 

 

“You smell nicer.” Seth replies, beginning to rub the empty spot beside of him on the bed. He’s using all of his best devices now, using the low voice she likes, biting his plump bottom lip, and then proceeding to lick it. 

 

“Are you serious?” Kate says, her voice going slightly up at the end. She still sits beside of him on the bed, but she doesn’t look pleased at doing so. “Did you really just try to avoid this conversation by trying to seduce me? It won’t work.” 

 

_Damnit._

 

“I wasn’t.” Seth says smiling wildly at her. He moves his hand slowly across the sheet to lay it on her upper thigh. 

 

“You won’t give up will you?” Kate says with her eyes flickering closed at the warmth of his flat palm on her thigh, at the way his fingertips press lightly into her skin. He knows it drives her crazy, knows it turns her on when he does it.

 

“You know I don’t, princess.” Seth lets his hand slowly wander up her thigh, and before he can finally touch her, she’s shutting him down and pushing his hand away. 

 

“I won’t either, Casanova.” She says pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, and lightly patting his face. Kate stands up from the bed, and wanders into the bathroom. She turns the light on, and turns around to give him a final look. 

 

“I’m going to regret this, but,” Seth says letting out a deep groan, both hands covering his face because he can’t believe he’s actually saying it. 

 

“Yes?” Kate asks, beaming at him because she already knows what he’s going to say. 

 

“We can get the damn tree.” 

 

Seth Gecko doesn’t concede for anyone. He just doesn’t, well except for Kate Fuller. 

 

It’s how he ends up at a crowded Christmas tree farm on a Friday night watching her travel from tree to tree trying to find the perfect one for their little aparment. He’s standing by the hot chocolate table getting them both a cup when he looks up to find her, and when he does she is smiling as she finally picks the one she likes out. 

 

He thinks he can deal with those _fucking_ pine tree needles now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any, and all feedback. :) I love kudos, comments, and if you ever want to come find me:
> 
> twitter: callmequeenkate  
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane


End file.
